The Anderson-Cameron Birthday Parties
by kateandroger
Summary: Two days of party fun- it's what happens when two people have successive birthdays! And when Jasper arrives unexpectedly, he's ready to stir things up! [Part 11]
1. Chapter 1

April 10th, 1964

It was Anderson's birthday, and of course, he had spies over. As much that could come of course (and as much who _wanted_ to come). The party was being held in the living room. It wasn't a tacky affair, which would be unlike Roger. There was no confetti, no birthday hats, no streamers, no balloons. None of that. Instead, there were golden ribbons curling around the arches (doorways) of the apartment, a delicate white tablecloth with golden edges on the table, the best china set out, and a custom red velvet cake complete with 32 candles sitting in the middle of it all.

A fellow MI6 agent, David, handed Roger an envelope.

"Please don't tell me Graham is really giving me an assignment on my birthday," said Roger scornfully. "This wouldn't be the first time, either."

"No, Roger. You're always the optimist. This is Jasper's card. He couldn't come, so he told me to give it to you instead."

"Oh. Thank you, David."

"Always a pleasure to see you, Roger." David walked away to talk to Gwenda (the receptionist Roger joked with in _London_).

Kate walked up to Roger to scold him for not sitting at the table- "It's so shameful Roger, you usually pride yourself on punctuality, but when it's only a few minutes 'till you have to blow the candles on your cake, and you're not even there!"

"Oh, Kate. I've just gotten a card from Jasper."

"Well, open it! I'd love to see how Jasper's doing. Or at least, what his card says."

"He's always such an entertaining man," sighed Roger. "But he's always been the most.. carefree of all of us [the agents]." He carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the card.

_"Congrats on your wedding happening sometime in the future! You always acted like the old man of the group, it's time you got married. I know Kate will soften you up. You two are so crazy in love; I can sense it with my best friend intuition. Tell her I said hello. Oh, and today's your birthday. Have a happy 32__nd__, chum. _

_P.S. I better be included on the wedding guest list."_

When she finished reading the card, Kate had a few tears of laughter coming out of her eyes. "Of course he'll be on the list, won't he, dear?"

"…Of course. Now, it's time for me to extinguish the burning pastry, isn't it?"

"Oh hush, it isn't that bad. Afterwards, you can open the gifts."

"Oh, joy to the world."

Roger went over to the dining room table, where a crowd had gathered. He sat down in front of the cake and they started "Happy Birthday". When they finished, he took a deep breath and blew at the candles. A few wouldn't go out, and Roger was rapidly losing breath. Finally, a few of the guys helped him out, and Kate handed him his gift. It was a simple gift, a golden cigarette case engraved with K/R. Inside though, there was a hidden panel which had a photo of the both of them, and the words "Kate and Roger Anderson." It was something that was just Roger's style. And it had **both** of their last names as Anderson. Roger's fingers traced over their names, his finger lingering on Kate's. He smiled broadly and put his hands on her face, caressing it for a moment, and then bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Neither wanted it to end, but there was a room full of people who came to celebrate a birthday. Roger broke off the kiss, and David, among others, whistled. (A few of the girls invited also gave Roger congratulating winks.) Roger didn't even bother to give them a stern look.

Other gifts included cuff links, and Russian books. But none compared to Kate's. Spies caught up, old flames reignited (briefly, most of them), friends made. Everyone left the party with promises to call each other, and with light hearts.

* * *

April 11th, 1964

"Hi, Kate! And Roger."

"How did you.." Kate was surprised by Jasper's entrance.

"I remember good ol' Roger mentioning his birthday was a day after his." He winked. "I had to speed up my, er, case, to get here though. It wasn't quite as easy as I thought it would be.." He gestured at his broken nose. He thrust his gift at Kate. "Open it," he encouraged.

"Is it a gun?"

"Oh, that would be a good gift for one-half of the swingin' sixties spying power couple wouldn't it? But no. Open it."

"Swingin' sixties-" Kate stopped herself. This was just usual Jasper. "Nevermind." She rattled the box and then pulled the top off. Nestled inside within tissue paper was a pair of earrings. She raised her eyebrows at Jasper. "Earrings."

"Ah, ah, not just any earrings. Push the sapphire," he instructed. Kate pushed on the main sapphire of the earring, and a sharp point suddenly protruded out of the end of the earring. Kate was amazed.

"I told you, they're not just any old pair! Wait, don't touch that," warned Jasper, when he noticed Kate was about to test the sharpness of the point. "It's covered in poison."

"Poisonous earrings? Well, at least I can be rest assured my future wife will never be unarmed," muttered Roger.

"And you have me to thank," laughed Jasper. "If you ever use it, tell me. I wasn't sure how much poison they put on it. It either kills, or turns a person unconscious."

"You're not sure?" asked an incredulous Kate.

"Just be sure the person you try it out on is someone you can have dead. You don't want to accidentally kill someone you need alive."

"Well, Jasper," said Kate, examining the earrings, "at least it's a beautiful piece of jewelry. Thank you." She kissed his cheek.

Jasper touched the cheek Kate kissed. "It was no problem," he smiled. [Don't worry, Jasper thinks that Kate is beautiful and all (and likes it when she kisses his cheek), but he's not going to try to take her or anything. It's kind of a friendly love triangle, like the one Jack had with Nine and Rose. Jasper, like Jack, respects his friend's boundaries.] Jasper looked around the room. "Am I early, or late?" The apartment was virtually empty, except for Kate and Roger.

Kate checked her watch (from Valentine's Day!). "Oh, about three hours early."

"Well. I guess we can catch up, then," replied Jasper, plopping himself onto the couch. "I bet you'll want to know about my assignment.

Graham had a job just for me. He said, literally, that I was "the perfect man for the job", because it would be easy for me to "make friends" with my target, Andrew Lilson. He wasn't doing anything big- yet. He was mostly a talker. Always said he was going to do this and that. But they were just words. Lately though, he began to get a little bit more serious. He wanted to smuggle guns and jewels, the like. He also planned to take more action. He already had a following of people who supported his plan, partly because of his smooth-talking. I was supposed to start as a supporter, schmooze a bit, and get on his good side. Which, surprisingly, wasn't too hard. The hard part came a few days ago. I was supposed to take him and his guards out, then bring in a team to confiscate the merchandise. What happened was that a surprise party was being thrown the same night we were supposed to do the ambush, and things ended up getting a little messy. Some of the supporters are in the hospital, some are in jail. Andrew went the same way, but he tried to put up a fight by shooting us, and then later throwing jewels and punches at us. He hit me a few times with some rubies, and his elbow slammed into my nose.

That's the short version. What about the two of you? Have you had any adventures?" He winked.

"Not the kind you may be thinking about," laughed Kate, shoving him lightly with her shoulder. "We went to my parent's house with my sister and her guy, and that was it. Besides the party yesterday, of course. Oh, and we're getting married sometime in the fall. The date is yet to be decided, and yes, you're invited."

"I knew I would be invited. I just have that relationship with Roger. Am I right, ol' chum?"

"I was debating on whether or not you could come. In the end, I just let Kate choose," said Roger spitefully. "I'm joking, Jasper. Of course you would be. But if it were my choice, I would have you chained up away from the other party guests." His eyes twinkled.

"When did it happen? The last time I saw the both of you was in Feburary, when we had that escapade with Itala."

"The proposal?" Jasper nodded. "You take a stab at it."

"Valentine's Day?" guessed Jasper. Kate nodded. "That's cheesy. But also not cheesy. Cliché, but romantic. Hmm." He shrugged. "I suppose he bought you some expensive diamond ring, did he? We never knew how he got so rich. I'm barely paid every two missions!"

"I haven't been paid anything yet, to tell the truth," replied Kate. "And the ring was his mothers." She waved her hand at him.

"Ah." Jasper looked at his watch. "It's still about two hours until the party. Does anyone have an idea of what we could talk about? Or even better, anything we can do?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Not really, Jasper, unless you want to go with me to check on how one of my friends is doing. Everyone seems to be busy at the moment except for Maggie.. I haven't been to her apartment in a while either."

"Maggie." Jasper said her name with a bit of curiosity. "Is she a stewardess?"

"Yes. And I know that look of yours- she's basically single, but don't try anything funny. That is, if you want to go."

"I wouldn't mind at all. Unless Roge has anything better to do?" Roger shook his head.

"Are you fine with visiting Maggie, Roger?" Kate asked her fiancée.

"Yes, and I'm sure we've never had a formal introduction..?"

"No, I don't think so," replied Kate.

"Well, I suppose it's settled then. I'll hail the cab." Roger threw on his coat and left the apartment.

"Is this Maggie gal an interesting character?"

"I never really thought about it, but I think you two are alike. You'll get along great, I'm sure."

"Is my hair-"

"I thought I said not to try anything funny."

"I'm not going to!"

"Mhmm."

When Roger hailed a cab, Jasper and Kate went downstairs and out the building's doors to get inside. The trip wasn't that long, in New York standards, at least. When they arrived, Kate led them to Maggie's apartment and she knocked on the door.

* * *

"Kate! I'm just getting ready for your party! You brought your fiancée, too. Is this a special occasion?"

"A friend flew in from England and wanted something to do. I remembered I hadn't visited in a while, so here we are." Kate gestured towards Jasper.

Maggie leaned closely to Kate and whispered, "Single? Rich?" Kate chuckled a bit and answered, "Yes to the first one, but I'm not exactly sure about the second." Maggie nodded.

"Well, make yourselves at home. I just need to apply some mascara, and I'll be right out."

The three friends entered Maggie's apartment and sat down. As Kate had been to Maggie's apartment many times before (Laura did live there), she did actually make herself at home. She asked the guys if they wanted anything to drink. Roger replied that a glass of ice water would be more than enough, but Jasper replied that he wouldn't mind a shot or two of whiskey. Nonetheless, Kate just poured them both water.

Maggie left her room and went to join the others. "Kate, you shouldn't be doing that. What kind of hostess would I be if I neglected my guests? Let me take those glasses." Kate raised her eyebrows a bit, but let Maggie take the glasses of water to the boys. Roger gave a polite thanks, but Jasper responded a little bit more ungratefully. "Kate, you got me water? I asked for whiskey!"

"You don't need whiskey at eleven in the morning, Jasper."

"Yes I do," he replied indignantly.

They all made small talk at the beginning, and inevitably, some flirting (mostly between Maggie and Jasper) happened. As the hours passed by though, they began to have more thought-provoking conversations and even some heated discussions. (The Great Gatsby was one of the topics, and we know Maggie's history with it. "In here [the book], at least everyone's pretty, all the clothes are beautiful, and none of the parties serve beer." Also: "…I'm Gatsby. …I throw some truly fabulous parties my tree house".)

* * *

When it came time for the party, they all left together. Kate and Roger sat together, and Jasper and Maggie sat together, respectively. And when they arrived, Colette and Laura were surprised to see Maggie talking to a new guy. But not just any guy. A guy who she could.. talk about F. Scott Fitzgerald with. A guy who wasn't just lured in by a bright blue uniform.

At Kate's party, Jasper and Roger were basically the only spies in attendance. All of the Pan Am crew celebrated with her though, along with some old friends and some she met through her travels.

"Maggie, who's that guy you're with?" Laura was happy for her friend and wanted to know some details.

"Oh? His name is Jasper. Bit of a womanizer, but I feel like he's different than the usual guys who approach me. He seems to be interested in what I think, not just what my body looks like. I don't know how you're able to handle Ted, though. The notorious womanizer who's generally all-around disagreeable. You two are together, right?"

"Ted and I are together. He's not the horrible person you make him out to be, though. He can be so sweet sometimes."

"Well, take it from me, kid. I've known him for a while, and the best way to deal with him is to take a stand. Don't ever let him get away with being an arrogant jerk. If you show him you're a force to be reckoned with, he'll start showing you more respect."

"Ted already-"

"Talking about me, ladies?" Ted interrupted.

"I was telling her she can't let you get away with being a jerk. She has to take a stand."

"Harsh words, Maggie. You don't honestly think I act like a jerk towards Laura, right?"

"You act like a jerk towards a lot of women, Ted. Specifically stewardesses." Ted started to protest. "As a.. friend, Ted, I'm really telling you the truth. You can be an arrogant jerk. But you show up. You come through. Not everyone does that." Maggie left to go talk with Colette.

"How long have you guys known each other?" asked Laura curiously.

"It was 1962," he said, reminiscing. "I was flying my sixth flight as a first officer, and Maggie was part of the crew. I tried to flirt with her and she flat out refused all of my advances. She was the first person to ever accuse me of being a womanizer. Which I guess I was. She put me in my place."

"Maggie's a wonderful person, and a great friend. She always has been," smiled Laura.

"Yeah, she's truly something," agreed Ted.

* * *

Eventually, it came time to blow out the candles. Everyone gathered around and sang "Happy Birthday". The candles were put out, and the cake was served. Then, it came time for presents to be opened. Laura's gift was a (plastic) alligator bag and a handy book of maps for "All of the popular world destinations". Maggie's gift was simply a copy of Emma, by Jane Austen ("I told you it wouldn't be Gatsby!"). Colette's gift was a simple, yet elegant French necklace. Dean and Ted both offered flying lessons. ("You have a plane, Ted?" "I was thinking about letting her take the First Officer's yolk for a short while. I know _you_ have a plane though, Dean." "Surprised you don't, given how rich your dad is. I'm kidding, I'm kidding!") Roger's gift, though, was not one that be easily wrapped up. He led her to their room.

"You redecorated," exclaimed Kate. "How did you do this without me noticing?"

"I had someone come in while we were at Margret's apartment."

Kate looked around. Before, the bedroom had been a plain and simple space. Once devoid of color and anything personal, now it had blues and reds, along with a photo of the both of them in London hanging on the wall. There also seemed to be a bit of a woman's touch in the room.

"Did Laura help you with this?" He nodded. "I can't believe it! I thought she was on a date with Ted or something.. Oh, and I'd almost forgotten we'd taken this photo." She turned towards him. "You look very handsome in it."

"I think you are the true main focus of the photo, Kate. Whenever anyone looks at it, I'm sure that their first reaction would be to notice how lovely you are."

"You flatter me too much, dear."

"I'm only giving praise where it's due." He kissed her and sighed contentedly. "I love you, Katherine."

"I love you too, my British spy." She took his hand and kissed his cheek.

Maggie poked her head into the room. "Come on out, lovebirds. The party's missing its host and hostess!"

Smiling, they both went back to the party.

Before everyone left, Kate called for some dancing and put on a record. "This dance is for all of the couples, but the single ladies and guys should join in, too. Have a little fun before we all return to our normal lives."

Kate and Roger danced together. Roger had careful footing and spun Kate around, along with dipping her, often. Dean and Colette danced together (Dean rarely stepped on her toes!), swaying along to the music. Colette was usually guiding Dean. Ted and Laura danced together energetically, swinging their arms and moving their feet, doing dances like the Twist. The liveliest couple though, was Maggie and Jasper. They shook their hips and brushed closely up against each other, doing the Mashed Potato and all kinds of wild dances. All in all, everyone had a wonderful time. They just _let go_.


End file.
